kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry (Pidgeot)
Title: Gender: Male Family: Zeus (father) Hera (mother), Hercules (Nephew), Annie (Nephew), Kirby (brother-in-law), Miracle Smurfette (granddaughter) Elder Smurfette (grandmother) Allies: Papa Smurf, Smurf Willow, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy, Smurflily, Smurfjade, Smurfmelody, Smurfblossom, Smurfstorm, Smurfs and Smurfettes humans, Johan & Peewit Voice: Nathan Sharp/Daniel Davies/Demi Lovato (vocal voice) Ash's Pidgeot (Japanese: サトシのピジョット Satoshi's Pigeot) was the second Pokémon that Ash caught in the Kanto region, and his third overall. Perry was little brother of Older sister named Annie, and little brother named Hercules. Original series Ash caught Pidgeot as a Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest in Ash Catches a Pokémon. Having previously failed to capture its pre-evolution Pidgey, and a Spearow, Ash was prepared to fight the Pidgeotto before attempting a capture. However, his Caterpie was easily overwhelmed by the Flying-typePokémon. After recalling Caterpie, Ash sent out his Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunder Shock to weaken Pidgeotto, allowing Ash to capture it. Later, Ash used Pidgeotto in its first battle against Team Rocket. Despite it fighting alone against Ekans and Koffing, it managed to hold its own, but was ultimately defeated. In Challenge of the Samurai, Pidgeotto was used to weaken a wild Weedle for Ash to capture, but the small bug escaped when Samurai arrived and challenged Ash to a battle. Weakened by the battle with Weedle, Pidgeotto battled Samurai's Pinsir. Pidgeotto started off with Sand Attack, but Pinsir simply ran through the dust and defeated it with a single Tackle. In Showdown in Pewter City, it battled Geodude in Ash's rematch with Brock. Its Gust proved ineffective on the Rock/Ground type Pokémon, and it was quickly knocked out. In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Pidgeotto was used in Ash's Cerulean Gym battle against Misty, where it fought Starmie. Pidgeotto started off with Whirlwind, but Starmie jumped into the water and then hit Pidgeotto with Tackle. Starmie then went for another Tackle but got knocked into the water by Pidgeotto's Wing Attack. Starmie, however, quickly recovered and struck Pidgeotto with Tackle again. As Starmie headed back to attack once again, Pidgeotto used Gust to propel it with great force into the Gym's wall. The battle was then interrupted by Team Rocket, who tried to steal the Gym's Pokémon. In Tentacool & Tentacruel, Pidgeotto bore Pikachu into battle with a giant Tentacruel, and was the only one of itself, Butterfree, and Zubat to avoid Tentacruel's attacks, allowing Pikachu to attempt to negotiate a truce with the colony. In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Pidgeotto was used in Ash's Fuchsia Gym battle against Koga, where it faced his Venonat, which promptly evolved into Venomoth. Pidgeotto tried blowing Venomoth's Stun Spore away with Whirlwind, but failed to do so, crippling it. Pidgeotto was then put to sleep by Sleep Powder, forcing Ash to substitute Pidgeotto for Charmander. Pidgeotto played a very important part in Ash's Viridian Gym battle in Battle for the Badge!. Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle were being brutalized by Giovanni's Kingler and Machamp, commanded by Jessie, but Pidgeotto turned the tables by using a Quick Attack/Double-Edge combination to inflict serious damage on her Rhydon. In The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, Pidgeotto was sent out to battle an ancient giant Gengar. However, its Gust had no effect on Gengar, and it was absorbed by the monster. It was saved after the giant Jigglypuff put the huge creature to sleep. Pidgeotto towed Team Rocket's balloon all the way to the stadium at the Indigo Plateau in order to allow Ash to reach his battle with Ritchie in time in Friend and Foe Alike. However, due to this it was too exhausted to battle, leaving Ash with only his disobedient Charizard to fight with once Squirtle and Pikachu were defeated. In Pallet Party Panic, Ash returned to Pallet Town following the Indigo League. Here, he encountered an old enemy; the Spearow Ash had tried to catch the first day of his journey, who had since evolved into Fearow and was leading other wild Spearow in harassing the local Pidgey flock. Pidgeotto tried to lead the wild Pidgey to safety but was badly injured. Desperate to help its fellow birds, Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and attacked Fearow with Gust and Quick Attack. It then led the other Pidgey and Pidgeotto to defeat Fearow. After their victory, Ash released Pidgeot to guard the wild Pidgey so that Fearow would not return for a sneak attack. Ash promised to return for it after he was finished in the Orange Islands, a sentiment that he still hoped he could do in Fighting Flyer with Fire, where it appeared in a flashback. However, Ash has yet to fulfill said promise, with its role as his Flying-type being filled by such new Pokémon as Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame. Category:Flying Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Zeus's Creation Category:Wind Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Anime Category:Birds Category:Good Games Category:Good Characters